


Sherlock’s Revenge

by Aki_Usagi



Series: Uncle Vé [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood can be used as a substitution, Gen, Humor, M/M, for eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Usagi/pseuds/Aki_Usagi
Summary: Sherlock threw a man out the window for frightening Mrs. Hudson. Did Fury really believe Sherlock wouldn’t do similar to him?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Uncle Vé [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430482
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	Sherlock’s Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this thing came from. I found the post and my brain thought 'Sherlock would do that as petty revenge'. Anyway. Not very long, but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

John mumbled sleepily as he was pulled from sleep. While everyone was more or less on Eastern Standard Time, John had a rather rough day yesterday. John blinked as Sherlock walked around the bed towards the door, “Sherlock?” he asked, looking at the clock on the side table, “What are you doing up at this hour?” 

“Go back to sleep, John,” Sherlock stated, “I just realized a marvelous revenge plan against Fury,” a smile wormed its way onto his face. 

John hummed, lying back down on his pillow, “No toxins,” he mumbled. 

“Nothing of the sort,” Sherlock kissed John’s head before walking out of the room.

* * *

Greg blinked as he walked into the S.H.I.E.L.D briefing room. While his job was always set, he was still required to show up for morning briefings. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was a table full of pancakes, “Uh…” Greg looked at Coulson, “Uh…this normal?” 

“No…” Coulson said slowly, “But no one without access is able to get in. We would know if the code was hacked.” 

Greg still looked warily at the stacks of pancakes as Agents began fixing themselves plates. Fury even fixed himself a plate. Greg heard a ding from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and paled before coughing into his hand, “Don’t eat them,” he coughed to Coulson. 

Coulson raised an eyebrow, “Coulson, Lestrade,” the two turned to Fury, “Sit down so we can begin.” 

Greg and Coulson did as told. Greg glanced at the pancakes as Sherlock’s text came to mind. **Skip breakfast**. Fury fixed himself another plate, “First things first,” he stated, “Who made these pancakes?” 

Greg, skillfully, texted Sherlock back with his phone under the table and not looking anywhere but Fury **What did u do?** Greg then put his phone on vibrate, “I don’t know, but they’re delicious,” Greg looked at Maria Hill. 

Greg noticed that the only people not feasting on the pre-made breakfast were himself, Coulson, Natasha, and Clint. Greg felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He glanced down and nearly facepalmed. Of course; **it will become obvious soon**. Oh god. Sherlock was vindictive. Greg fought his urge to run for the bloody hills. Fury, however, continued on with the briefing. 

About halfway through, Sherlock walked in calmly, “Ah, Lestrade, here you are,” he stated, “When you’re quite finished, I require your assistance in Lab 12B. When is Molly scheduled to arrive?” 

“Sherlock,” Greg stated, giving the man a look of wariness, “We should be finished soon, and I’m expecting Molly to stop arguing with Tom today and be here by week’s end. What did you need?” 

Sherlock hummed and looked up, “Ah, I see everyone is enjoying my latest experiment,” Sherlock smirked when everyone froze. 

“Experiment?” Fury questioned. 

Sherlock hummed, “I read somewhere that blood could be used as a substitute for eggs,” half the Agents paled while the other half turned green, “Quite a success if I do say so myself,” Sherlock smirked wider as several Agents ran for the door while others just lost their blood-cakes on the floor. 

Natasha was smirking slightly while Clint was trying to hold in laughs. The only one who didn’t react and continued eating was Fury, “Very funny, Mr. Holmes,” he stated, “But I’m allergic to eggs, so this only helps me.” 

“I’m aware,” Sherlock smirked, “The pancakes closest to your usual seat, have, not only the blood substitute but also quite a bit of laxatives,” Fury paled, “I would reckon by the amount you’ve eaten, they should be kicking in right about…” Fury’s stomach made a horrible noise, “Now,” he smirked as Fury ran for the door, “May I have your assistance now, Lestrade?” 

Clint finally lost it and was practically crying on the table. Greg sighed, “I warned him not to frighten Mrs. Hudson,” he stated, “You still haven’t told me how many times that man fell out that window…” 

“I don’t seem to recall,” Sherlock said, almost too innocently, “It was quite the break-in…now, I need your hands,” he walked out of the room with Greg sighing behind him. 

Greg paused in the doorway before turning to the room, “Somebody tell Fury I told and warned him of Sherlock’s vindictive side,” he stated, “Be glad he didn’t have Dr. Watson on his side,” with that said, Greg left. 


End file.
